


Unkempt Angel

by Elijah_Dentwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hair, Hair Kink, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Dentwood/pseuds/Elijah_Dentwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's morning and Castiel is waking up Dean in a time honored manner. Dean has been teasing Castiel about his hair growing out but he actually loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unkempt Angel

Dean wakes up arching his spine. He lifts his head to look down at the dark mass of hair tickling at his stomach; Cas' uncut head of hair. Cas lifts his head and looks up at him, eyes full of smiles, Dean's dick still between his lips. 

'Mornin' Cas,' Dean says gruffly. Cas responds by dipping back down, sliding his cock to the back of his throat and making a humming noise. 

If there's a better way to wake up, Dean doesn't want to know about it. 

He slides up the bed, propping himself against his pillow so he can watch. Cas follows eagerly, crawling forward on his knees. Cas' talent for this, his recognition that it's not just what he does, it's what Dean can _see_ is inspired and indecent. The first time he did this there was so many exchanged glances, clear innocent blue eyes and a little lower a cheek bulged with Dean's cock. 

The little glances are no longer for reassurance, they're calculated. Cas swirls his tongue around the head of Dean's cock and looks up at him intensely. Dean gives a groan of approval and reaches down for Cas. He strokes the cheeks that are now hollowed around his length, brushes away stray locks of hair that slip across his face. 

He's been tormenting Cas about his hair since it started growing out. Jibes about him taking style advice from Sam, about the holiness of unkempt angels. Cas is unmoved by Dean's commentary; at most one corner of his lip tips upwards. He's thinking of Dean's real appreciation for this different look. 

Dean lets his fingers stray over Cas' hair. It's not curly, or straight, the only word he can find is _kinky_. It's especially so in the morning, all angles and pushed back across his forehead. Cas hand gives a squeeze at the base of his cock as he does some twisting motion with his mouth that makes Dean's fingers close over a handful of hair tightly. 

Cas makes a noise around his length, his vocals vibrating against Dean pleasantly. 

Dean keeps his hold on Cas' hair, fingertips pressed against his scalp, not that Cas needs any urging forward. Cas picks up a rhythm and it only takes the right angle of Cas' thrust down and the sight of those reddened lips wrapped around his cock to send Dean's orgasm slamming into him. His mouth slackens; he watches Cas maintain his rhythm, swallowing against the spurts of come that fill his mouth. 

Cas slips Dean's cock out slowly, licking, carefully not spilling a drop. 

His hair is even messier now under Dean's hands – hips lips are flushed and swollen, eyes still lustful. He presses a kiss against Dean's chest and slips up alongside him, his own hard cock pressing into Dean's side. 

Dean lifts his eyebrows and kisses Cas on the mouth. 

It's going to be a great morning.


End file.
